The Curse of a Pirate
by SerpentinexAngel
Summary: You may belive that this girl is you okay! Chapter one coming soon. Prolouge up. Explains why Jack Sparrow is so strange. Real summarry inside. Please don't ignore! I'm desperate! Jack you or who ever but mostly a fictional character! PG-13 for later chap


Story title: The Curse of a Pirate  
  
Author: Jack-Sparrow's-Roxanne  
  
Summary: A year before the mutiny aboard the Black Pearl Jack Sparrow requested the Archduchess of England's assistance. Yet three years later murdered by Captain Barbossa. But before she died she cursed him and said that on the day he killed her when the curse was lifted, she would come back and kill off all survivors out his murderous crew. After watching her still body thrown over board, Jack Sparrow vowed he'd kill Barbossa for not only taking over his ship but also for killing his love Roxanne. Now 11 years afterwards strange things have been happening, such as the mysterious ship, that resembles Roxanne's ship the Dragonsword, sailing across the sea. A blood red moon rising every morning. The remnants of the crew that helped Barbossa in mutiny, dying strange and unexplainable deaths and the mysterious cloaked stranger who keeps asking for Jack Sparrow. Has Roxanne really come back?  
  
Disclaimer: Don't, never will, yet deeply wish to own POTC or Jack Sparrow. Roxanne is all mine though!  
  
  
  
~ Prologue ~  
  
A cloaked person entered into the bar in Port Royal and sat down, motioning for a waitress.  
  
"Jim, tell us about that lass supposedly being Jack Sparrow's girl." A man at the table across from the stranger asked.  
  
The stranger turned and looked at the man. "She was a noble, the Archduchess of England, Archduchess Lillith to be precise. Brown-blonde hair fell at least 3 inches past her shoulder and two strips of bang, on each side of her head, lined her face. On her wrist she wore string and her mark on her arm was a pair of swords crossed and a crown above it. She was skilled in fighting by hand and sword or dagger. She went under the name Roxanne Avon. As noble as she was she had pirate blood in her veins and a terrible temper. And her ship she sailed was the mighty Dragonsword."  
  
"Why did she turn to piracy?" another man asked.  
  
"Because she wanted freedom to line her life the way she wanted, not be wearing a corset and married to an idiot. That's why she joined Jack Sparrow." And with saying that the stranger stood up and removed their cloak revealing a woman in tan breeches and a simple white shirt. "That is why I, Roxanne Avon joined the pirates." Immediately a man grabbed her left arm and pulled up the sleeve, revealing a tattoo. The tattoo of Roxanne Avon. Jack Sparrow's love.  
  
"You! You're supposed to be dead! Your ship was sunk a week after you left 11 bloody years ago! And you wouldn't have told us all that stuff about your life!"  
  
"Unless I knew you wouldn't believe me even if I did tell you the truth." She said cockily. (A/N: I couldn't resist!) "Tell me where Jack Sparrow is."  
  
0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0() On the Black Pearl ()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0  
  
Jack Sparrow woke up from a dream. A dream that reminded him of when he still had Roxanne by his side. He turned and looked out the window, noticing that the sun rose red.  
  
"A red sun.interesting." He said as he got out of his bed. "Captain! It's the Dragonsword!" Anamarie yelled down.  
  
Jack ran up the steps to the deck and grabbed the spyglass from Gibbs.  
  
"Bloody hell! It's Roxanne's ship!"  
  
"It was supposed to be sunk by Barbossa." Gibbs yelled.  
  
"Pull up by her and let's take a look at 'er mates!" Jack yelled.  
  
They pulled up along the ship but found it completely deserted. Anamarie reached out to touch it but as soon as she reached her hand out it disappeared. Every hand on the deck looked at Jack.  
  
"Well Cap'n what's going on here with this strange ghost ship?" Gibbs asked.  
  
"When she died she cursed Barbossa saying, 'On the day you lift the curse Barbossa, I'll come back and make sure every one of your murderous hands die and then I'll haunt you.'" Jack said quietly. "And she's come to fulfill it. Where headed to Port Royal!" 


End file.
